Picture in My Mind
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Semua orang memiliki kertas kehidupan. Semua orang juga memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menghiasnya. Apakah dengan warna? Membiarkannya putih polos? Membuatnya menjadi hitam? Atau kau mempunyai cara tersendiri? Titik-titik ketakuan ini berubah menjadi sebuah bidang datar. Aku telah menemukannya.


_**Picture in My Mind**_

…

Katika semua terasa begitu hampa dan tak berwarna … akankah ini semua terus berlangsung selama aku hidup? Banyak yang mengatakan "Jangan pernah berhenti untuk mewarnai hidupmu" kata-kata seperti itu selalu terngiang di telingaku. Namun, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat kau gunakan untuk mewarnai hidupmu? Menunggu dan terus menunggu? Atau mungkin kau mencoba untuk berkeliling dunia mencari sebuah warna? Membuat gambar yang indah dengan seribu goresan warna? Atau mungkin membuat sebuah gambar hanya dengan sebuah warna … namun, dibingkai dengan beragam warna? Gambar yang mana yang lebih kau pilih untuk direkam dalam pikiranmu? Tidak keduanya? Karena aku memiliki warna sendiri dalam menghiasinya. Karena, semua orang memiliki hak untuk menghiasi kertas putihnya.

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Friendship**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Notice: Friendship, Typo(S), Abal and Out Of Character**_

_**Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**_

Aku selalu kesepian dan mendekam dalam kamar yang mewah. Tak memiliki teman dan orang terdekat. Aku selalu tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri. Meratapi kesedihan, kemarahan, kebimbangan, rasa bahagia, rasa sakit, dan kerinduan dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tak pernah ingin menginjak dunia luar. Tak pernah ingin mencari teman. Semua orang yang ada di rumah ini selalu menatapku dengan bingung. Menatapku dengan sebelah alis mereka yang terangkat. Tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan …

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kenapa dia selalu menyendiri?"

"Dia anak orang kaya, bukan?"

"Apakah dia orang yang jahat?"

Telingaku sudah kebal dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Hatiku sudah biasa menerima tatapan-tatapan seperti itu. Mata ini sudah terbiasa balik menatap mereka. Terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, "Kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?" itulah yang selalu aku pertanyakan pada diriku. Ya, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku takut … aku takut jika mereka menganggapku aneh. Aku takut jika memiliki teman, mereka akan menganggapku aneh. Mereka akan membenciku. Dulu aku mempunyai kakak bernama Kyuubi yang selalu menemaniku setiap saat. Tapi … semua itu tinggal harapan belaka. Semuanya menguap begitu saja saat dia meninggalkanku … meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Membentangkan tembok pembatas antara alamnya dan alamku.

Sulit bagiku untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana aku sedang bermain bersamanya, tersenyum, berpegangan tangan. Sampai kita terjatuh bersama di padang ilalang yang begitu luas. "_Aku sangat menyukai pohon apel di tengah padang ilalang ini._" Kata-katanya masih terdengar jelas di telingaku. Kami selalu bersama setiap saat dan kapanpun. Dia selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkah konyolnya. Sampai pada saat itu … saat dimana aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Aku mengajaknya untuk bermain di sungai. Aku tak sempat menanyakannya apakah dia bisa berenang atau tidak. Aku begitu egois, aku langsung mengajaknya pergi dan menyuruhnya untuk menangkapkanku seekor ikan. Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin membuatku bersedih … maka dia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengambil seekor ikan. Seharusnya aku mengtahuinya dari awal. Dimana dia memasang tampang ketakutan saat dia memegang pinggiran sungai tersebut. Namun, dengan sangat baik dia menyembunyikan ketakutan itu dengan senyuman lebarnya. "_Tunggulah sebentar … aku akan menangkapkannya. Ikan yang berwarna merah, sama seperti rambutku. Hanya untukmu_, _Otouto_." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku mengutuk seyuman tipuan terakhir itu … atau mungkin itu memang senyuman tulusnya untukku? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bahwa semua ini begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Titik demi titik ketakutan dan kesedihan terus menumpuk membuat sebuah bangun datar di hatiku. Aku selalu menganggap diriku adalah seorang pembunuh. Aku tak dapat menolong kakakku sendiri. Orang tuaku selalu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kecelakaan dan … takdir. Jadi … apakah memang dari awal aku ditakdirkan untuk sendiri? Tak boleh menyentuh warna apapun? Kertas kehidupan ini bukanlah _Monochrome_ lagi … melainkan kertas hitam polos.

"_Ketika kau besar nanti … cobalah untuk mencari teman yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum … seperti diriku_." Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di pipiku. Kata-kata kakakku begitu manis dan nyata untuk didengar. Namun, aku bukanlah adik yang baik. Aku tak mewujudkan keinginannya. Aku tak mencari teman … aku menyendiri. Aku menutup diri dari dunia luar. Aku takut menapakkan kakiku pada padang ilalang itu lagi. Aku takut melihat replika diriku pada air sungai yang jernih itu. Bahkan … aku takut menatap pantulan diriku pada cermin. Membuka jendela kamarku saja membutku bergidik takut. Meskipun kejadian itu sudah 15 tahun berlalu. Meskipun kini aku sudah remaja … aku masih tetaplah orang dengan ketakutan yang semakin lama semakin menebal.

Namun, entah keberanian apa yang menghampiri diriku. Aku menyeru pada diriku sendiri. Jika aku tak dapat menghadapi dunia luar … setidaknya aku dapat mengunjungi tempat terakhir aku melihat kakakku tersenyum. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat aku menapaki tanah-tanah lembab yang ada di sekitarku. Aku dapat mencium aroma malam yang begitu menyengat dan terasa begitu dingin. Aku berdiam diri saat sudah melangkah beberapa meter dari rumaku. Mataku mendandang rumah itu dengan sedih. "Aku selalu bersembunyi di dalam benteng yang begitu besar. Tak heran aku tak pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun … atau mungkin … memang aku yang tak ingin ditemukan oleh siapapun?"

Aku kembali menatap jalanan di hadapanku dengan takut. Gelap dan aku hanya dapat melihat beberapa lampu jalanan yang menyala. Aku terus bertekad agar dapat mengunjungi sungai itu. Aku terus menapaki jalan di hadapanku dengan gemetaran yang begitu hebat. Tanganku bertaut satu sama lain—mencoba mencari kehangatan sendiri di malam ini. Kakiku tersa begitu berat semakin aku mendekati tempat itu. ketakutanku semakin menyebar saat aku mendengar gemericik air sungai itu. Kaki ini serasa ingin berbalik dan berlari kembali ke tempat persembunyianku. Namun, rasa ingin menghadapi ketakutan ini tak kalah besar.

Aku terus berjalan dan menatap sungai kecil di hadapanku dengan bingung. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh air tersebut. "Kau akan terjatuh jika seperti itu." Aku terkejut dan menarik kembali tenganku. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku … namun aku tak melihat siapapun. "Kau tidak akan menemukanku jika hanya menerawang ke depan dan bukan ke atas." Ucapnya lagi membuatku kembali tersentak kaget. Aku mendongak ke atas dan mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di rating besar sebuah pohon.

Aku memicingkan mataku untuk memperhatikan sosok itu. Aku melangkah mundur saat dia melompat di hadapanku, "Seorang bocah manis tidak boleh keluar malam-malam." Ucapnya sembari mendekat ke arah sungai tersebut. Aku tak menjawabnya sama sekali. Aku hanya terdiam memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Alisku berkerut saat dia bermain dengan air sungai tersebut. Setiap tetes air yang dimainkannya terlihat begitu bersinar saat terkena pantulan cahaya bulan. "Pulanglah."

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan ucapannya yang menyuruhku pulang. Aku bersusah payah untuk sampai kesini dan dia menyuruhku untuk pulang. "Aku bersusah payah untuk sampai kesini dan kau menyuruku untuk pulang? Apa ku gi—"

"Jika kau tak sanggup … maka pulanglah. Jika kau tak dapat menyentuh air sungai ini … maka sebaiknya kau pulang."

Mataku menatapnya lekat dan mendekatinya. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan seperti itu. Tak sanggup apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang terdengar sangat ketus.

Dia menatapku dengan lekat dan menunjukku dengan cepat. "Lihat … tubuhmu saja bergetar seperti itu. Aku tahu itu bukan kedinginan … melainkan ketakutan."

Aku menatapnya dengan takjub. Mulutku terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. "_Aku tahu kau gemetaran karena takut, Otouto. Aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik_." Kata-kata kakakku tiba-tiba memasuki pikiranku. Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat ucapan itu. aku memperhatikan sosok di hadapanku dengan seksama. Warna rambut dan matanya seperti warna langit saat ini.

"Hei! Jangan diam saja." Ucapnya sembari menunduk menatapku dengan lekat. Aku menatapnya balik dan tertawa nyaring. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha, kau orang yang sok tahu." Ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Aku hanya dapat melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Meskipun aku tahu dia memang dapat menebakku dengan mudah. "Terima kasih telah membuatku sedikit tenang." Ucapku sembari mendekati sungai tersebut. Aku berjongkok dan menyentuh air sungai tersebut … hangat. Di malam yang dingin seperti ini … singai itu terasa begitu hangat, "Lihat … aku berani menyentuhnya, kan?" ucapku sembari menatap pantulan diriku dengan bulan di sebelahnya.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan melangkah pergi menjauh meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Aku sempat bebalik dan melambaikan tanganku dengan riang. Aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum tipis dari kejauhan. "Datanglah kapanpun kau mau … Naruto." Ucapnya sehingga membuatku menatapnya bingung. Aku berhenti dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Aku bingung, kenapa dia bisa mengetahui namaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Aku berlari menuju rumahku dengan senyuman lebar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit beban di hatiku terangkat pergi.

Semenjak itu, aku selalu bermain dengannya. Selalu menatap pantulan diri kami bersama-sama. Tersenyum dan berbagi masa lalu. Menyentuh air sungai itu dengan kedua tangan kami. Semenjak itu, aku bukanlah orang yang tertutup lagi. Aku mulai berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Aku mulai berbagi senyum dan tawa dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Aku tahu dia orang yang baik untuk menjadi temanku. Sasuke … Sasuke Uchiha.

FIN

…

Aku menatap sungai di bawahku dengan senyuman tipis. Mataku lalu beralih pada sosok berambut biru kehitaman dan mata sewarna pada hari itu yang sedang sibuk menangkap ikan. "Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana! Ayo cepat turun! Aku mendapatkan ikan berwarna merah yang sedang kau cari-cari." Ucapnya sembari duduk di pinggiran sungai tersebut. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihatnya menangkup ikan itu dengan tangannya.

'BUK'

Aku menutup buku di tanganku dengan pelan dan menggenggam penaku dengan kuat. Mataku menerawang ke langit cerah yang begitu luas, "Kyuu-_nii_, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang mampu membuatku tertawa … sepertimu." Ucapku seraya turun dari pohon tersebut. Aku mendatangi sosok itu dengan senyuman lebar, "Sukeee~ ayo berikan ikannya padaku." Ucapku sembari duduk di sampingnya.

Dia menatapku dengan bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana, huh?" ucapnya sembari meletakkan ikan tersebut di dalam sebuah ember kecil yang tadi kami bawa.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang membuat sebuah karya." Ucapku sembari memperhatikan ikan tersebut dengan seksama. "Warnanya mirip dengan rambut kakakku." Ucapku menambahi sembari membawa ember tersebut ke pangkuanku. Aku meletakkan bukuku di samping beserta pena yang kugunakan tadi. Mataku menerawang ke langit luas. 'Mungkin aku tak dapat mewarnai kertasku dengan warna-warna yang menarik. Namun, aku dapat menuliskan sebuah cerita disana.' Batinku sembari bermain dengan ikan kecil tersebut.

Semua ini bukan hanya sebuah cerita biasa. Namun, ini juga sebuah gambar … yang ada didalam pikiranku. Ini adalah foto kehidupanku … sampai aku bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar membuatku tersenyum. Hiaslah kertas kehidupan kalian dengan cara kalian sendiri. Itu lebih baik daripada bersusah payah mencari warna yang memang bukan hal yang kau kehendaki.

END

Ha—ah, ini oneshoot lagi dari saya hehe. Ada yang mengerti tidak dengan cerita ini? Ini cerita maksudnya adalah semua cerita yang ada diatas itu adalah karya seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi intinya, Naruto menuliskan semua masa lalu itu di dalam sebuah kertas. Heheh bingung? Catok aja deh authornya hahah. Yo! Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca!

**Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


End file.
